


tears of an angel.

by Nova_Cain, SheithLover_Voltron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Child Death, Chronic Illness, Gen, M/M, Suicide, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Cain/pseuds/Nova_Cain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheithLover_Voltron/pseuds/SheithLover_Voltron





	tears of an angel.

"Shiro?"

"Hm?"

The shuffling of the sheets can be heard as the raven turns to face the half-asleep young man next to him.

"I... I want a baby."

Shiro, once about to drift off into a deep slumber, is now fully awake, and he cocks an eyebrow. Keith, though it's dark, feels a blush creep onto his cheeks.

"W-What? Keith, we're both guys. We-We can't have a baby."

"I know... you don't have to remind me. But still, think of how it will be with a little Shirogane baby around here."

Shiro sighs and rubs his thumb across Keith's cheek softly, leaning in to kiss him. Keith smiles into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the older male and snuggling closer to him.

'I love you..."

"I love you more. Let's talk to Allura tomorrow, see if she has any ideas on how to get us a baby."

"M'kay. Night..."

"Night, love."

* * *

 “I’m sorry, you two, but there’s no way you can raise a child, not while we’re constantly on our toes watching for danger.”

“Allura, please,” Keith begs, “we want this. We want to have a b-”

“No, not right now,” Allura interjects sharply, “listen, it's possible because of your Galra genes, Keith, but you two can't be thinking of bringing an infant into this type of war."

"Princess, I know it seems sudden, but-"

Shiro's rendered speechless when the princess gives him a glare. She then lowers her head, a look of guilt 


End file.
